The Love of Evil
by moony1
Summary: A new enimy has appeared and everyone is in danger, but can Tenchi find out before it's all too late?
1. Chapter One

Well, I decided I could no longer ignore this fic and the help it needs, typos and such. I hope you enjoy the Revised Version. I want to make it clear now that I'm going with the American, male version of Tsugaru. I'm pulling from all three Tenchi series to kind of make a continence of them, so there will be little references to little things in the show. If you have any other questions about anything I haven't cleared up here just ask in a review or e-mail me. ^. ~ By the way, if you have any fanfics over Tenchi or Gundam Wing send them to me!!! I want to post them on my website @ www.angelfire.com/anime2/moony  
Love,  
Moony   
The Love of Evil  
by Moony  
Tenchi Masaki stood outside of his grandfather's shrine in the middle of the day. He had a broom in his left hand. He rubbed his sleeve over his forehead and removed the sweat that had built up. Things had been quiet. Mihoshi and Kiyone had gone off for a Galaxy Police assignment. They had been gone for two weeks now. Ryoko was off some where. She promised she'd come back, but she wanted to go and have some fun on her own. Tenchi was surprised when he heard it. Ryoko didn't usually run off and leave him unattended, though Tenchi remembered with a wince her attempts to get him to join her 

Ayeka was at Jurai preparing for her crowning. She had yet to choose a husband and Tenchi was sure her heart was still set that he would come and be her husband, and yet Tenchi knew deep down that it was unlikely. Once Ayeka was queen she would no longer have time to spend on Earth and Tenchi had no time to go and see her. It was a depressing thought.

Sasami had stayed though. She at the time was in the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki; just as Tenchi, she had chores to do. Washu was somewhat still around. She would stay locked up in her lab, not to be disturbed and only coming out for meals. 

When all the other girls left Tenchi was surprised how much he missed them. He had become accustom to their bickering and fighting. Now, there was no yelling between Ayeka and Ryoko, Kiyone wasn't griping at Mihoshi that they should be searching the Universe for villains, Sasami wasn't begging everyone to stop fighting, and Washu wasn't showing everyone her new inventions or blowing something up. All was quiet and although Tenchi thought that was what he always wanted, he found himself missing everything he had wished to stop now that it was stopping for good.

Ayeka would be returning only for a little while in a week, but Tenchi did not know if anyone else would be coming back to see Ayeka before she became queen of Jurai. Tenchi knew he would miss her greatly, but he also knew he couldn't and wouldn't choose between Ayeka and Ryoko as the two had constantly pleaded for him to do. It was something he had debated on with much thought and time. He had come to the conclusion that taking neither one was the best for all three of them. But his heart still ached when he thought of almost never seeing Ayeka. 

"Dinner Tenchi!" Sasami cried. Tenchi smiled and shook off his trance; walking to the house. Sasami always called him early to allow him time to change from his chore clothes.

Tenchi was glad Sasami had stayed with him. It would have been almost unbearably quiet without all of them. Sasami had told him when Ayeka announced her departure, that her mother was allowing her to stay here with him until Ayeka needed her back on Jurai. Ayeka had already told Tenchi she planned on letting Sasami staying on Earth as long as she pleased. Ayeka understood how important it was to Sasami to be there and that was something Tenchi was very glad she understood.  
They all soon met at the table and began their meal, Washu's genius face joining them.  
  
****  


"Kiyone, I can't control the ship!" Mihoshi yelled. Tears were running down her face. She was so scared and she had plenty of right to be. She knew they shouldn't have gotten into this fight, not with a man like this. His evil was like no other. 

Ryuichi was the man that made the people of the universe tremble. Even Ryoko was a little weary of him and avoided him whenever possible. Kiyone however, stated that if they could capture Ryoko then they were sure to catch Ryuichi, but now Mihoshi wasn't sure of her partner's over confidence.

"Try, Mihoshi, try!" Kiyone cried. She was just as scared at Mihoshi, but she knew she needed to be strong and focussed. Their ship had taken too many hits and soon they would be finished unless Ryuichi took mercy on them, which was very unlikely. Ryuichi's image appeared on the screen in front of the girls. 

"Senseless Galaxy Police," he started with a grotesque sneer. "You women are fools to try and challenge me, and now you will pay with your lives. DIE!" his image disappeared and a white light was coming strait toward the ship. Both girls screamed and covered their heads, bracing themselves to meet their maker. Their ship blew into tiny pieces over the small universe they were in. Mihoshi and Kiyone were the first sacrifices to contribute to Ryuichi's plan. All you could now here for miles was the evil and psychotic laughter coming from Ryuichi's ship.

****

NOTE:

Do not despair my dear readers! Mihoshi and Kiyone may have made it. They've made it through worse! Stay tuned to see if they can this time.


	2. Chapter Two

The Love Of the Evil  
Chapter 2  
By Moony 

  


"Ha, ha, ha!" Ryoko laughed. "I'm back!" She kicked the door down and saw no one in the front room. She gave an annoyed look to no one and turned to go find someone when Washu stepped out of her lab.

"I thought I heard you, Ryoko," Washu smiled and put her hand on her hip. 

"Where is everyone?" Ryoko asked curiously. She hated it when there was no audience when she made an entrance.

"Well, I think Tenchi and Sasami went on a walk together and Tenchi's father is out on business of some kind," Washu explained. Ryoko looked around.

"Well, where's Ayeka and the other two?" Ryoko asked and turned back to Washu, but she was gone. She had already disappeared into her lab. Ryoko sighed with her eyes closed and shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated way. "All well," Ryoko laughed. She opened her eyes with a new determination "Now, to find Tenchi." 

****

Tenchi watched Sasami pick wild flowers with Ryo-Ohki. He sighed. It was so peaceful… 

"Tenchi!" a voice Tenchi knew all too well yelled behind him. Tenchi turned around and saw Ryoko in the air. 

"Ryoko, you're back!" Tenchi smiled. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Ryoko had reached Tenchi now.

"Yes," Ryoko said with a laugh. "It was great fun! You should have come with me Tenchi!" Tenchi laughed uneasily. 

"Maybe next time."

"Ryoko!" Sasami cried and ran over to them, Ryo-Ohki in front of her. Ryo-Ohki jumped on Ryoko.

"Well, hi. I'm glad to see you too," Ryoko laughed. Sasami stopped in front of her.   
"I'm glad you're home Ryoko," Sasami smiled with a handful of wild flowers. "Here, you can have the flowers I picked to make up for when Ayeka stole yours on our personal planet." Ryoko took the flowers.

"Thanks Sasami," Ryoko said. She was surprised Sasami ever heard that story, even if it was made up.

"Well, let's get home! I have to fix dinner!" Sasami smiled. 

"Okay, lets go," Tenchi said. The three headed back to the shrine.

****

Ayeka looked out the space ship window. She was dressed in her royal attire, which made her now looked more like a queen than a princess. This would be her last trip to Earth, her last time to see Tenchi. She sighed heavily.

"Princess, is something the matter?" Tsugaru asked. Ayeka glanced over at her adviser and gave a weak smile.

"No, I'm just thinking," she responded. Tsugaru took the answer without second thought and continued his work on a small economic problem on Jurai. Tsugaru was Ayeka's new adviser. He traveled with her everywhere from now on, but Ayeka didn't mind Tsugaru. She was even becoming fond of him as they spent time together, but even if she had such a companion as Tsugaru she knew her heart would still ache for the Earth. "Tsugaru," Ayeka sighed. "Do you think I will be able to come back to the Earth after this trip?" 

Tsugaru thought before answering, "I do not know, my princess. I believe that, once you are crowned, it will be your decision." Ayeka nodded, this was so troubling. She wanted to stay on Earth forever… She, however, knew her place and her responsibilities, but her heart would forever yearn to return to Earth, her friends and the boy she loved. "Princess Ayeka, we're getting an incoming message from the Galaxy Police," Tsugaru stated.

"Put it on the screen, please," Ayeka said and turned to the screen. The screen came up with a worried young woman in a Galaxy Police uniform.

"Princess Ayeka," the lady started. "I have some terrible news. Two of our officers were on pursuit of Ryuichi when we lost connection with them. We went to the place that they were last spotted at. Pieces of their ship were everywhere...Princess, the officers were Mihoshi and Kiyone." Ayeka gasped and put her hand over her mouth as it hung open.

"No..." Ayeka whispered. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Is there any proof that they didn't get off the ship before it exploded?" Tsugaru asked.

"Only a small chance that they would have been able to. We're looking into it now," the lady replied. Ayeka looked up from her lap and back to the monitor. Tears were running down her face.

"I want this man found and I want justice brought to him fore what has been done. I will not stand for my friends being killed. Find him now!" Ayeka cried. She switched the monitor off and buried her face in her hands. Her body was over taken with sobs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tsugaru with a sympathetic look. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest.

****

Ryuichi turned off his intercom. He had heard everything Ayeka said. "Senseless princess, you're knights can't catch me. No one can catch me. And don't you know Ayeka, you are to be the greatest prize of my collection?" Ryuichi looked up at the two girls in the stability chambers. "Mihoshi and Kiyone you will live a little longer..."  


****

Ryoko sat at the table with Sasami, Washu, and Tenchi. She sighed. Everyone was quiet and Ryoko was very bored, thought she did have to admit it was nice having no competition from Ayeka.

"Where's Ayeka?" Ryoko finally asked. "She was here when I left."

"She's at Jurai," Sasami explained. "She's preparing for her crowning."

"You mean she's not going to come back?" Ryoko asked.

"She has one last trip, Ryoko. She should be on her way by now and I don't want you flopping it up for her," Washu said. Ryoko stuck her tongue out at her. Ryoko crossed her arms on her chest and gave a loud huff.

"I don't see why I have to," Ryoko pouted. "Just because she'll never come back here..." It suddenly hit Ryoko, without Ayeka, Ryoko could spend as much time with Tenchi as she wanted. She smiled evilly. Giving Ayeka one happy trip was a price that Ryoko was willing to give if she had Tenchi to herself from then on. "Alright, I'll be nice to her."

****

"Princess, we will be entering Earth's atmosphere in only a few minutes," Tsugaru said.

"Thank you, Tsugaru," Ayeka said and stood up. Tsugaru was about to leave the room when Ayeka said, "Tsugaru, how will I ever be able to tell them?"

"I don't now, Ayeka. Just do what your heart tells you to," Tsugaru sighed and left. Ayeka prepared herself. She didn't know how she was going to tell her friends that their two other friends were...No she wouldn't allow herself to think they were. They had to make it out of there alive...Somehow.


	3. Chapter Three

The Love of Evil   
Chapter 3  
By Moony

Ayeka took a deep breath as Tsugaru stood by her side. She felt she had more strength with him beside her. She saw everyone outside waiting for her to come out of her ship. It warmed her heart just seeing them again. Tsugaru looked down at her and gave her an assuring smile. The doors open and Ayeka stepped out. 

"Ayeka!" Sasami cried and ran to her. She hugged her older sister tight. 

"Hello, Sasami," Ayeka said, her voice was failing her. She looked up at Tenchi. Ryoko was standing beside him. Ayeka sighed inwardly. Maybe that was what was supposed to be Ryoko with Tenchi. That didn't matter now. She had to tell them. "I have some terrible news. I believe that we should go inside and I will explain everything." Everyone exchanged confused and worried glances as they followed Sasami inside the house. They sat down at the table. Ayeka took one last deep breath before she tried to speak.

"I got a message from the Galaxy Police..."

"Oh, did you talk to Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Sasami interrupted. Ayeka closed her eyes bowed her head. Tsugaru touched her shoulder.

"Ayeka, what's going on?" Tenchi asked.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi's ship was destroyed," Ayeka stated as tears felled her eyes.

"Oh, no!" Are they alright?" Sasami asked.

"I don't know. They were on the ship when it exploded." Everyone in the room gasped.

"I'm checking this out for myself!" Washu said. "I believe you, Ayeka, but I want to do some investigation." 

Ayeka nodded, "I was counting on you." Washu smiled and nodded, then walked out of the room.

"I'll kill who ever did this!" Ryoko whispered in a growl as she balled her hands into a fist. "Who was it?"

"The Space Pirate, Ryuichi." 

"No!" Ryoko cried. "Not even I could kill him! What made them think that they could... Oh!" Ryoko put her face in her hands. "The fools."

"Then we'll get him now, together," Tenchi said and stood up.

"No!" Ayeka stood up. "He's the most powerful evil in the Galaxy. You won't be able to do it and we don't really know if they got off the ship or not. Please Tenchi, Ryoko. Can we please wait until we hear what Washu has to say. If you're going to do anything lets do it when we have all the information. We're much stronger that way!"

"Yeah! Listen to her!" Sasami cried.

"Okay we'll wait, but not for long. That slime bag is going to pay!" Ryoko said and sat back down.

"I would like to go for a walk," Ayeka sighed and stood up. Tsugaru stood up beside her. "We will be back in time for dinner."

"I want to come with you, Ayeka," Tenchi said. She looked back at him.

"No, stay here. It's where you belong," Ayeka replied and left. Tenchi watched Ayeka and Tsugaru walk off.

'Poor Ayeka,' Sasami thought and held onto Ryo-Ohki. 'She's giving up on Tenchi.'

"What's her deal? She's acting like a different person and who's that guy?" Ryoko said.

"That's Tsugaru, he will be Ayeka's adviser and closest confidante. I remember over hearing Mother and Father discussing an arranged marriage between the two. Now I think they are just hoping the two fall in love on their own time," Sasami said.

"Well, I don't think they have to worry about Tsugaru. He looks like he's already in love with her," Ryoko sighed.

"Yeah," Tenchi said to himself, which got him a sideways look from Ryoko.

****

"Ayeka, why didn't you tell me Earth was so lovely?" Tsugaru smiled.

"I tried," Ayeka replied. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Then I am a fool," Tsugaru said. The two sat on the bank of the pond. Tsugaru took Ayeka's hand. She looked at him. He glanced back at the pond. "Do you really believe you will be able to defeat him?"

"Together we can, but we will need you too," Ayeka sighed.

"I will be by your side."

"Thank you." Ayeka leaned her head on Tsugaru's shoulder and watched the sun set. Tsugaru put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ayeka. We'll take care of this problem and everything will be fine," Tsugaru promised.

"I know, but I don't want to leave this place..." 

"You must, unless you denounce the crown."

"I would never bring my family that shame." She paused, "like Yosho did," 

"Any you will marry for the same reasons... Ayeka, if you love Tenchi why don't you tell him?" Tsugaru asked.

"Because, he and Ryoko are to be together… and you and I are to be together."

"Is that what you want?"  
"No," Ayeka answered honestly. "It is what I need. I need you Tsugaru." Tsugaru squeezed her tighter.

"And I need you, my princess." Ayeka sighed and closed her eyes. She had done it. She had chosen her destiny, Tsugaru. Tenchi would remain in her heart forever, but she would forever remain in Tsugaru's arms.  


****

"Ayeka!" Ryoko yelled up the stairs. Ayeka appeared at the top of them.

"Yes Ryoko?" Ayeka asked. Ryoko disappeared and reappeared in Ayeka's face.

"I need to talk to you," Ryoko explained.

"Alright, come into my room," Ryoko followed Ayeka. Ryoko stepped in.

"Where's what's his name?" Ryoko asked and looked around.

"He's down stairs with Sasami. The two adore each other."

"What's wrong with you Ayeka? You've not been acting like your usual snooty self." Ayeka had to hold in her anger. She knew fighting with Ryoko was pointless.

"I've made my decision, Ryoko. You get Tenchi. You win," Ayeka sighed. Ryoko's mouth dropped.

"Is this because of Tsugaru?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, yes and no. He wants me and Tenchi doesn't, besides it would be very selfish to try and take Tenchi from you with Tsugaru by my side."

"But Tenchi doesn't want me either," Ryoko replied. 

"I think it would help if I wasn't here, but if you feel that way, do you think it's worth it chasing after him?" Ryoko sat down on Ayeka's bed.

"I don't know..." Ryoko whispered. 

"Don't give up on him so soon, Ryoko, like I have. You are much better for him. You bring him more life. You light up everything you do. Trust me, Ryoko. He will care about you, if he doesn't already," Ayeka smiled and touched Ryoko's shoulder. Neither one of them could believe they were sharing a friendly moment. 

"You've changed, Ayeka," Ryoko said. "I don't know if I like it or not."

"I guess that's what happens when a princess becomes a queen," Ayeka replied. "Now lets go down stairs. We have to make a plan to get Ryuichi."

"Yeah, this time we'll show no mercy," Ryoko said with a clinched fist. "He'll get his pay back ten folds." 

****

Ryuichi was repairing his ship. The next battle would be a little more intense. Ayeka and Tsugaru both had the power of Jurai and they would prove to be admirable enemies. If Tenchi and Ryoko were together they would be even stronger than Ayeka and Tsugaru. He would have to keep all of them apart, but how...

****

Washu sat in her lab. "I see..." She whispered, reading her monitor. "He's of Jurai heritage... Ayeka's brother... could he be the real heir to Jurai?"  
  
  
NOTE: not much to say. Hope you like it. Review please.


End file.
